


【翔智】圣诞礼物

by Hungupon



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, 圣诞哥哥, 急刹车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungupon/pseuds/Hungupon
Summary: 谁不想拥有一个专属圣诞哥哥呢？
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	【翔智】圣诞礼物

十二月的东京早就飘起了鹅毛大雪，雪花像小石头一样砸在屋檐，窗台，和人们的头上，手拉手的把世界装点成一片白。  
樱井家早早结束了平安夜的会餐，爸妈在楼下围着被炉热热乎乎的看电视节目，偶尔传来的笑声也无法冲破樱井房间的一片寂静。  
樱井双手抱胸的靠在椅背上，静静的坐在黑暗中，像是熟睡了一样。  
一阵悉悉索索的声音从窗外传来，不一会就有人打开了窗户，背对着屋子撅着屁股往里挪脚。  
那人穿着厚厚的红色外套，头上还带着顶帽子。  
好不容易爬进来了，呼哧呼哧的喘着气呢，那人才反射弧超长的发现，屋里没有一丝亮光，静悄悄的。  
他蹑手蹑脚的走到了衣架旁，那里一如既往的没有挂上圣诞老人的袜子。但是有一个鼓鼓囊囊的袋子，他取下来打开，借着月光看清里面是 整整一袋各式各样的鱼钩。  
灯被啪的一声打开了，樱井一脸不高兴的看向那个人。  
“大野智，你迟到了。”  
大野眯着眼睛适应突如其来的灯光，慢悠悠的解释，“没有呀，我还提前到了一个小时。”  
樱井的脸沉了下来，不高兴的噘了嘴。  
大野忙走过来，用修长的手指捧着樱井的脸颊哄着，“翔ちゃん，我错了我错了，别生气。”  
冰凉的手指激得樱井一个激灵，樱井哼了一声，指着叠的整整齐齐放在床上的一套棉睡衣，“你给我把这身土的要死的衣服换掉。”  
“这是我的工作服嘛。”大野小声嘟囔着。  
换上了和樱井同款睡衣，大野盘腿坐在樱井的床上，小口的喝着樱井刚刚给他冲的热可可，看着樱井在他身边耐心的叠着他刚换下来的衣物，突然很感慨。  
他第一次见樱井的时候，樱井才六岁。小团子那个时候不爱笑，深夜坐在床上思考为什么能收到圣诞老人送的礼物这样意味不明的问题。  
那个时候他才刚和这个片区负责樱井的前辈换届，作为新上任的圣诞哥哥，大野第一次上班就被这个不按时睡觉的小家伙发现了，还差点被当成小偷打出去。  
他用生平最清晰的日语给他解释了好久，这才得到了小家伙的信任。  
“翔ちゃん，你想要什么礼物，圣诞哥哥都可以送你哦！”大野用在幼儿园学到的口气试图让自己在樱井眼里充满亲和力。  
但樱井并不吃这一套，他严肃的看了看大野，“大野くん的工作就是送礼物吗？”  
大野噎住，“对......对啊，圣诞老人就是为了实现孩子们愿望的快递员。”  
“我没什么想要的。对了，”樱井突然掀开被子咚咚咚的跑下床，在衣柜里翻了半天，抓了一条米色的围巾递到大野面前，“外面下着雪挺冷的，圣诞节到了送你一个礼物吧。”  
肉嘟嘟的小团子奶声奶气的声波攻击一下就击中了大野的心，他接过围巾的手都微微发烫。  
那天晚上大野待了很久，轻声哄到小孩睡着，并约定了明年见，这才踏上了回去的雪橇。一路上哼着小调，高高兴兴的围着从樱井那得到的围巾。  
却灰头土脸的被同事嘲笑——大野是圣诞老人驻日本分部第一个没送成礼物反被送礼物的工作人员。  
因为知道了大野的存在，樱井每一年圣诞都会等他，也每一年都会给他准备各种各样的礼物。  
不过他开始使坏，不是把窗户锁上听大野小声唤着“翔ちゃん翔ちゃん，你给我开窗户啊”，就是躲在衣柜里等大野着急的“翔ちゃん翔ちゃん，你在哪里啊”。  
可把大野折腾了个够呛。  
现在这个小魔头终于长成了帅气的少年，大野喝掉最后一口可可，眯着眼笑了起来。  
不知怎么的有种养大了一个孩子的成就感。  
“翔ちゃん，你今年该有想要的礼物了吧，我都被同事嘲笑了十四年送不出礼物了......”  
樱井接过大野手中已经空了的马克杯放在桌子上，伸手握了握大野的手，皱紧了眉头。  
怎么还是冷的。  
大野仰着头看站在他面前的樱井，少年的个子从他高中那年就开始拔高，如今早就比他还高了，他投下的阴影完全将他笼罩，像一个温暖的怀抱。  
樱井伸手把他按躺在床上，拉着被子兜头盖上，“你先暖和一下吧，省得大叔工作回去还感冒了。”  
大野从被子里探出头，“不是叔叔，是哥哥！”  
樱井没理他，伸手关掉了灯，掀开另一边的被子躺了进去。  
一片静谧中，大野听见了自己如鼓锤的心跳。  
樱井渐渐长大后，变得爱笑也变得难懂了，偶尔出现的亲密举动都没过线，却也带着几分暧昧，但大野都当做是他小孩子对熟人的依赖撒娇，没敢深想。  
可他不得不承认，一年比一年成熟的樱井，有着致命的吸引。  
咚咚，咚咚。  
大野数着自己的心跳，朝外侧躺着不敢翻身，他察觉到樱井在靠近，直到他被整个环住，他的后背贴在里樱井的胸前，感受到了同样的心跳。  
“智くん知道我为什么从小都不向你许愿圣诞礼物吗？”樱井的声音很低，说话间吐息喷在大野的耳后，痒痒的。  
“不知道啊，你不会是不相信圣诞老人吧？”大野摸了摸发烫的耳朵。  
“我没什么物欲，也不缺什么。我从小就觉得想要什么，我可以靠自己得到，所以我从不许愿，也不把希望托付在神佛上。”  
樱井把大野翻过来和他面对面，他的眼神太过炙热，大野莫名开始紧张起来。  
“你今年不问我惯例的那个问题了吗？”  
大野瞥了眼近在咫尺的樱井，两人说话间的热气燥得他鼻尖都起了薄汗，他小声的问道，“翔ちゃん，你想要什么圣诞礼物呀？”  
樱井靠的更近了些，“你还要给别人送礼物吗？”  
“不用啊，之前有staff跑太多地方累倒下了，我上任的时候已经改成专属制了，所以我是翔ちゃん的专属圣诞哥哥。”  
樱井小声笑了起来，“如今我想要的实在是没信心能得到，能拜托我的圣诞哥哥送我这份圣诞礼物吗？”  
大野的眼睛亮了起来，“好！你要什么我都送你！”  
话音未落，唇上被覆上了温热。樱井吻的认真，温柔的碾过大野唇珠嘴角。  
“我想要大野智，想要他陪我度过每一分每一秒。”  
后来的吻变得凶狠了起来，恨不得将对方拆入腹中，睡衣从床上滑下滚落在冰冷的地板上，只有晃动的床和月色，偷听到了那晚的缠绵。  
圣诞老人驻日本分部的大野，终于送出了第一份圣诞礼物，但同时，他也过上了一年三百六十五天，天天不在分部的性福日子。  
毕竟他就是樱井许愿的第一份圣诞礼物。  
End.


End file.
